


(To You) I Surrender

by aintgonnaleaveyoumikey



Series: Something Happened On The Way To Heaven (But We'll Get There) [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cheating, Choking, Ending C: The Third Way, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey
Summary: The small rational part of Michael's brain tried to remind him that this was reckless and that they were moving too fast.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Series: Something Happened On The Way To Heaven (But We'll Get There) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640233
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	(To You) I Surrender

Michael had never even considered categorizing his and Trevor's relationship as a romance. He had always viewed them as friends and work partners who just occasionally locked themselves in a motel room for a whole weekend in order to fuck and get high and drunk. No big deal for either one of them, not at first.

Michael had, however, started to see the change in Trevor’s behavior after Amanda came into the picture. Trevor had gotten more desperate for Michael's attention: He had gradually started getting himself into more dangerous and fucked up situations, he had started calling Michael when he was supposed to have been home spending time with his wife and kids – despite Amanda's demands that Trevor _“has to leave us the fuck alone, I’m not having him live with us, Michael”_. And when he and Trevor had fucked after Michael eventually returned to him, Trevor had always been extremely eager to please him, which had made it even harder for Michael to leave him _“just after this one more time, I swear”_.

Michael had never forgotten those times despite having tried to suppress the memories, but they came back to him especially strong now, as he intently watched his cock sliding in and out of Trevor's mouth.

The small rational part of Michael's brain tried to remind him that this was reckless and that they were moving too fast. Within a couple of hours they had went from dysfunctional friends/ex… not-quite-lovers-but-something, to arguing about their past, to Michael realizing the past didn't have to stay the past, to kissing, to aggressive kissing and finally to agreeing to find the closest motel, since neither one of them wanted to get eaten by a mountain lion.

But Michael tried his best to shut down the rational part. His and Trevor's relationship had never been conventional, anyway. What the fuck were they supposed to do at the ripe age of not-yet-50-thank-you-for-asking-you-prick, take it slow and maybe finally kiss after the third date? The idea of taking Trevor to romantic dates almost made Michael laugh, because Trevor was right. They were never going to be like that and they didn't have to be. 

Michael had refused to drive, since he was pretty sure Trevor would have distracted him, and he didn't exactly enjoy driving off a cliff. So Trevor had taken the wheel, but his free hand had _wandered_ the entire way to the motel, usually with a gentle hold on Michael’s thigh or his crotch. Michael hadn't minded: the attention had felt exhilarating because it had been ages, well, a decade, since he had last felt that kind of raw passion. 

… And maybe he had been worried that he might talk himself out of this, if Trevor had left him alone with his thoughts. And maybe Trevor had been afraid of that, too, so Michael had reassured him by running his hand through Trevor's hair and down his neck and his arm. 

The drive hadn’t been too long but Michael had felt the impatience radiating from Trevor. After Michael had paid for the room and received the key from a bored lady at the counter, Trevor had dragged him by the hand into their room. It must have been obvious what they were up to, and there was a time when that would have made Michael anxious as hell, but today he had decided to ignore what other people may think and he had just squeezed Trevor's hand tight into his. 

The very second the door had closed, Trevor had kissed Michael against it, at the same time tearing off Michael's jacket and shirt. His own jacket and shirt laid abandoned in the Bodhi: he had never bothered to put them back on after showing Michael his tattoo, so Michael had picked them up from the ground and thrown them in the back of the car, since they were pretty much the nicest clothes Trevor owned. When Michael had taken off Trevor's t-shirt, his arms had been cool to the touch, but it hadn't taken long for Michael to warm him up while they had gotten undressed. 

Now Trevor was trying his damn best to break Michael down, and Michael couldn't look away. It had been way too long since he last saw this and he didn't want to miss a second of it. Not when Trevor looked like that; he was on his knees, holding onto Michael's thighs as if his life depended on it. He was sucking hard, his cheeks hollowed out, and he made obscene noises that made it hard for Michael to let Trevor be in control of the situation. Trevor had kept his eyes mostly closed, but now he opened them and looked up into Michael's eyes, not stopping from moving his head. He sucked harder and Michael almost came right then and there. Thank God he was leaning against a wall, he didn't trust his legs. 

"Oh, fuck, fucking hell, Trev…" Michael moaned, fighting to breathe, first of all, and secondly not to grasp the back of Trevor's head and fuck his mouth. His hands had moved there without him having realized it and his whole body had tensed up. 

Trevor seemed to read his thoughts: he licked Michael's cock from the base to the tip and then pulled back a bit, grinning at Michael.  
"Why do I get the feeling you want something more, huh, Sugartits?"  
"Don't tempt me," Michael growled.  
"You think I can't take it? It's you who can't keep up with me," Trevor said, grinning without any malice. Trevor was challenging him, the bastard.  
"Fuck off, T, it's our first time in a fucking decade," Michael laughed breathlessly, despite the fact that now he really fucking wanted to show Trevor he still got it. 

"Well, if you're too old and tired…" Trevor smirked and started to jerk Michael off. Michael groaned at the loss of Trevor's mouth.  
"I'm just 10 months older than you, you prick," Michael amusedly reminded Trevor, but grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it as a sign for Trevor to stop pushing his luck. The problem with that was that Trevor took it as encouragement.  
"Yeah, maybe, but look at me! I'm in the prime of my life! You… Well, at least you're alive", Trevor taunted him with a smirk.

Michael scoffed and felt a familiar hint of irritation mixing into his lust. Trevor had always managed to get him all riled up: When they had been young and reckless. When he was already married to Amanda and desperately trying not to be as reckless as before, and massively failing at that. Lord knows it had been especially bad when they had reunited after Michael's “death”. One could assume that at least Michael had the upper hand here, with Trevor kneeling in front of him naked and with lust in his eyes, but Michael knew the truth. Trevor always had that one power over him; Trevor got under his skin so easily, almost like pushing Michael's buttons was a deranged, sexual game to him. 

Trevor never broke their eye contact, and moved his hand faster on Michael’s cock which was deliciously slick with Trevor’s saliva. Michael got lost in the sensation and almost forgot his irritation, until Trevor stopped altogether.  
"Come on, Sugartits. You're not too old for it, I guess, you might endure for a few minutes. I believe in you," Trevor teased him.

Michael wasn't a very cautious person when provoked, but Trevor especially was talented at unveiling his impulsiveness.  
"You asked for it," Michael warned and yanked Trevor up by his hair. Trevor scrambled up to his feet and Michael shoved him hard against the wall, switching their positions. Trevor groaned with pleasure as Michael dropped his hand from Trevor's hair to his throat and sucked the skin below his ear hard enough to leave a mark. Michael's other hand found Trevor's cock and he lightly stroked it. Trevor squirmed and it was Michael's turn to smirk. 

"You can't help yourself, can you, Trev? You always gotta provoke me like that?" Michael murmured in Trevor's ear.  
"You would've been too much of a fucking pussy to take what you want if I didn't. But admit it, Mikey, you've missed it just as much as I have. You must have missed using me," Trevor whispered. Michael didn't answer, just groaned at Trevor’s words and sucked another mark on his neck and another one on his collarbone, and Trevor moaned out loud. 

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth now," Michael said softly.  
"Fucking finally," Trevor sneered as he dropped down to his knees again, wetting his lips and gazing up into Michael's eyes.  
"Not like that, T." Michael said, his voice husky. Trevor looked at Michael with pure glee as he sat down and pushed his upper back and his head tightly against the wall, his legs straight in front of him. Trevor had immediately understood what Michael meant, having done this many times, albeit many years ago.

The look on Trevor’s face made Michael feel warm inside, yet at the same time his cock grew harder. He towered over Trevor, his feet planted on both sides of Trevor's legs, and he caressed Trevor's face. Trevor leaned against his touch, parted his lips when Michael brushed his fingers over them. Michael loved how responsive and eager Trevor was, it made him feel lightheaded and young again. He and Amanda had barely even been having sex for years now, but he still hadn't realized just how lonely, how deprived of intimacy he had been in his complete disgrace of a functioning marriage, not until he got Trevor back. 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts. He still needed to get one thing out of the way.  
"Trevor. You know that if it gets too much…"  
"Don't insult me, Mikey." Trevor deadpanned and Michael smiled fondly. Michael knew that Trevor had always used to hate it when Michael had ensured he was okay with that Michael was doing, as if he wasn't tough enough. Apparently that hadn't changed. But Michael couldn't help it, he wasn't a sadist. That didn't mean he was afraid to get rough when he was asked to be, and Trevor knew that. And now he was certain that even after all this time Trevor could take, and would want, anything he had to give. 

So he pushed Trevor's head more firmly against the wall and spat out an order: "Hands up and open your fucking mouth", which Trevor obeyed immediately. Michael grasped his hands and held them against the wall as he pushed his cock into Trevor's waiting mouth. He went slow at first, giving Trevor some time to breathe between his thrusts and even use his tongue every once in a while, but his mouth – oh Jesus his _tongue_ , Michael thought hazily — felt so good that Michael couldn't stop himself from going faster, harder and deeper. Trevor's muffled moans accompanied the sound of his head banging against the wall with Michael's every thrust. 

Trevor looked good, too. His eyes were squeezed shut, saliva dribbled down his chin as he spluttered, struggling to breathe. The feeling of having _Trevor Philips_ , the madman who unquestionably had the dominant role with everyone else but Michael, at his mercy like this… Trevor surrendering to him completely, after all this time… It was intoxicating and Michael felt the last bit of his self-restraint vanishing. He moaned Trevor's name and felt Trevor's hands twitching against his. Michael squeezed them, almost like a warning, and then his thrusts became brutal and erratic. 

Trevor's mouth felt like heaven, and Michael lost himself in the sensation until Trevor whined in the way he only ever whined in when he had a cock in his mouth and a very low oxygen level, and Michael knew it meant he had to pull away soon. He thrusted a few more times, the last one deeper than before, and then pulled out, leaving Trevor gagging and panting for air. Trevor let his head fall down and Michael let him breathe and pressed a quick kiss on Trevor’s hand, still held tight in his grasp.

Michael had once, when they were much younger, asked Trevor why he liked this position so much. “Like” was probably an understatement, because sometimes Michael had arrived to their motel room only to find Trevor already naked and hard, waiting for him in this exact position with a grin on his face. Trevor had told him that he got a kick out of having his head pressed or banged against the wall, and Michael had laughed at him and playfully called him a fucking psycho, but after that conversation Michael always made sure to give Trevor what he liked. 

So that's what he did now: he slammed Trevor's head back to the wall with some force. Trevor groaned, opened his eyes and looked up. Michael almost smiled, Trevor's eyes were so full of emotion and lust, but instead he took both of Trevor's hands in his left – Trevor certainly had the strength to leave the position anytime he wanted, but Michael knew that he didn't want to – and let his right hand drop to Trevor's chin, and from there to his "Cut here" tattoo. He choked Trevor, not extremely hard but hard enough to stop him from breathing again. 

"You were practically begging for this, T, are you happy now? Huh?" Michael choked him harder until Trevor nodded, and then he stopped pressing but didn't remove his hand.  
"I know you are, but you can do better than this, right? I know you can still take all of my cock," Michael grunted.  
Trevor uttered a weak "Make me", but the obvious desire in his eyes urged Michael to slap Trevor to make him open his mouth, so he did just that, and then he was slowly pushing his cock into Trevor's throat, while Trevor obviously tried to relax his reflexes. Michael pushed Trevor's forehead so that he was pressed firmer against the wall, and then he felt Trevor's throat relaxing and Trevor's nose touched Michael's skin.

"Fucking hell, Trev," Michael cursed in ecstasy.  
He stayed still, but dropped Trevor's hands, which found Michael's hips as if there had been days instead of years since their last time, and put his own on both sides of Trevor's face. 

"You know what do to," Michael panted. 

This was the ultimate battle of their wills: which one of them would back down? In the past Michael had mostly lost, because Trevor was an insane son of a bitch who'd rather pass out than give up, which Michael had learned the hard way. He didn't exactly enjoy dragging an unconscious Trevor to bed, waking him up in a frenzy and having him murmur "I won" as soon as he came to, so usually he had just given up and let Trevor win.

Now he didn’t want to lose, his competitive side had really come out, but after what was a worryingly long time without properly breathing, Trevor didn't show any signs of giving up. Michael cursed inwardly and pulled out just enough for Trevor to take a few ragged breaths, and then he pushed his cock into Trevor's throat again, before he had any time to gloat about his victory. Michael felt Trevor's right hand leaving his thigh, Trevor was probably flipping him off, because of course he knew exactly why Michael was in such a hurry to start round two. Michael growled and watched Trevor squeeze his eyes shut. After a while his face had a reddish tint to it but his hands didn't budge. He had no intention of giving up, unless Michael cheated a bit. 

"You're too stubborn for your own good," Michael grunted and pinched Trevor's nose with his thumb and index finger, and Trevor glared at him angrily. Michael grinned and waited until Trevor slapped his thigh, then counted to three and pulled out fully.  
"That's cheating, you asshole!" Trevor spluttered angrily and with the back of his hand wiped most of the saliva off his face.  
"Couldn't have you winning twice," Michael grinned and brushed away a few tears – he wasn't crying, he had just been squeezing his eyes shut too tightly – that had escaped from Trevor's eyes. 

Michael looked at Trevor's wet eyes, his red face, his open mouth and his heaving chest, and suddenly Michael thought that Trevor looked too vulnerable. He wasn't used to this anymore, he hadn't seen this side of Trevor in so long and suddenly he was hit by the impulse to find out… 

"Has anyone done this to you since I…" Michael started to ask, bending down so his face was closer to Trevor's, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He dreaded to hear the answer, but Trevor just gasped for breath and shook his head, a flicker of anger still in his eyes. Michael didn't want to make Trevor think about their past too much, so he decided not to push it.  
"That's… That's good," Michael whispered and took a step back. 

He had already thought of a few things he wanted to do to Trevor, but right now it didn't feel right; they would have time for all that later. It wasn’t like he felt sorry or ashamed for dominating Trevor, not like he used to back when they had done this for the first couple of times, because back then he hadn’t had a clue what he was doing, but in this moment – and he couldn't believe he was actually acting this sappy – he just wanted to be with Trevor.

"Get up, Trev," Michael said gently and offered his hands to Trevor, who took them. Michael dragged him up and stepped close to him. Trevor's heavy breathing filled the silence of the room, Michael put his hands on Trevor's face and kissed him, Trevor's shaking hands wrapped around his waist and pulled them even closer together. Trevor kissed him for a while, until he turned his away to finally catch his breath, and Michael kissed and sucked on Trevor's neck, his hands roaming on Trevor's shoulders and his arms. 

Michael felt Trevor's erection pressing against him hard and hot. Considering how impatient Trevor had been on the way to the motel, it was a miracle that Trevor hadn't already ravaged him completely. 

"Let me take you to the bed," Michael whispered, and Trevor barked out a laugh, dropped his hands on Michael's ass and grabbed it hard.  
"Don't you dare go soft on me!"  
Michael laughed, turned them around and started pushing Trevor towards the bed.  
"Oh, I have no intention of getting soft," Michael jested and put Trevor's hand on his definitely not soft cock. Trevor groaned and came to a stop when his legs hit the side of the bed. 

"You're so fucking cheesy, it's awful, _you're_ fucking terrible," Trevor grumbled even as he stroked Michael's cock.  
"Uh-huh," Michael uttered.  
"One more joke like that and you're never, ever getting any, Cupcake."  
"Bad jokes are part of the deal, baby, and you wanted me so now you gotta suffer the consequences. Get on the bed," Michael ordered with a smile on his lips. Trevor let go of him, sat down and then moved to the middle of the bed, and Michael crawled after him. Trevor seemed more flustered than just a moment earlier. 

"You okay, Trevor?" Michael asked tentatively.  
"Fuck off and get your hands on me!" Trevor sounded a bit angry, but that was nothing new, so Michael thought nothing of it and just laughed. He pushed Trevor's chest so that he lay down on his back.  
"I can't really do both." He grinned as he straddled Trevor's thighs and took Trevor's cock into his hand. Trevor groaned and his eyes closed, and Michael brushed his other hand over Trevor's chest and stomach while stroking and trying to find the pace that Trevor liked the best. 

He seemed to get it right pretty fast, if Trevor's low moans were anything to go by. But then again, how could he forget this look on Trevor's face, or the ways to make him look like that? He had tried to repress the memories for years but there really was no way to forget. 

Trevor's hands pressed against Michael's thighs, his nails digging hard into Michael's skin. Michael groaned, and however much he wanted to keep touching Trevor's lean but strong body, he couldn't help palming his own cock. Michael matched the movements of his hands, throwing his head back, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips. Trevor's grip on his thighs got tighter at the sound. 

They both panted heavily. Michael thought that they probably sounded ridiculous, but he was distracted by Trevor's mouth looking absolutely delicious desperately hanging open like this, and Michael moved his hands faster, needing to come so bad.  
"Oh, T, baby, you look so good like that," Michael moaned. 

Trevor's breath hitched and his eyes shot open. Michael looked at him, puzzled. Trevor licked his lips and muttered: "Don't…" And _that_ got Michael worried. His pace slowed down, even though it felt like torture.

"Seriously, what's…?" Michael started, but Trevor interrupted him by lifting himself up a bit and using his other hand to grab Michael's arm, the one holding Trevor's shaft.  
"Don't you fucking stop, Cowboy, or I'm gonna—"  
"Empty threats don't look good on you, T. Tell me what's this about."  
"Argh, fine, you asshole! I fucking like it when you call me that!"

Michael had to think for a moment. His brain felt slower than in ages, and he lazily moved his hands. Then it clicked.  
"What, _baby_?"  
Trevor glared at him.  
"Trevor Philips, the local maniac, wants to be called _baby_?" Michael grinned: this was news to him. He had never mentioned anything like this before. And Trevor was accusing _him_ of getting soft. Knowing that nothing was wrong with Trevor, Michael picked up the pace.  
"I knew you'd just mock me for that, you asshole!" Trevor cried out in anger and in pleasure. 

"Sorry, sorry, I was just surprised," Michael gasped with a smile on his lips. He was getting close again. Trevor grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but his eyes showed the pleasure he was feeling. He looked the way Michael felt. Neither one of them could wait any longer. 

Michael leaned over Trevor and aligned their cocks so that they pushed together with Michael's thrusts. Trevor was pinned under him and couldn't really move, but he put his hands in Michael's hair and sucked on his neck. Michael felt Trevor's teeth grazing his skin, and he groaned and gripped Trevor's hips bruisingly hard. Judging by the litany of curse words and the word yes repeatedly leaving Trevor's lips between kisses, he didn't mind. 

Michael's hips bucked against Trevor's faster and faster.  
"Mikey, I'm gonna…" Trevor gasped against Michael's neck, and Michael pressed his lips to Trevor's earlobe.  
"Me too, baby," Michael moaned, and then he felt hot, dizzy and disoriented as they shared their first climax in ten years, Trevor's whine echoing in the room. 

Michael couldn't think straight, just kept trying to steady his breathing, but then he noticed that Trevor was shaking really hard. For a moment Michael thought he was crying, and he rolled off of Trevor and onto his back on the mattress. He turned his head to see Trevor, but he wasn't crying, thank god. He just seemed exhausted. 

"You alright, T?" Michael asked, short of breath.  
Trevor turned on his side, facing Michael, and closed the distance between them without saying a word. Michael wrapped his hands around Trevor and hugged him close when their lips met. Trevor's kisses were now slow and intimate, his hand caressed Michael's face, and Michael reveled in the sensations. 

After what felt like hours of kissing, as if they were teenagers too afraid to get to the third base, Michael slowly drew back from Trevor. Trevor looked into his eyes, an uncertain smile playing on his lips. Michael pressed one more kiss to his lips before pulling his arm away from under Trevor. Michael sat up but Trevor stayed lying down. 

"Come on, we're not sleeping like this," Michael gestured to the mess on their stomachs and got up to his feet, stretching his arms and back.  
"You're sleeping here?" Michael could hear the surprise in Trevor's voice and practically feel Trevor staring at the back of his head. 

Michael opened his mouth to argue, slightly hurt by the question, but he really couldn't blame Trevor for having some doubts about him. Of course it would be hard for Trevor to believe that Michael had finally given up pretending and wasn’t going to run home to Amanda now, when every single one of his actions for the past twenty-something years spoke otherwise. 

They would have so much to talk later. 

Instead of arguing Michael turned around and hoped that he looked like he meant his next words, because he did.  
"Of course I am, Trev."  
Trevor didn't answer, so Michael continued: "Now get in the shower or I will drag you in there." 

They got in the shower eventually, and when they climbed into the bed, exhausted but in bliss, having forgotten their problems for a while, Michael lay on his back and Trevor curled up against him as the sun was starting to rise and from between the curtains their room slowly filled with beautiful, orange light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked part 2! There will be at least one more part... 
> 
> Once again inspired by a song, because yes, this is that kind of series.
> 
> Rainbow — I surrender
> 
> _I surrender to your heart babe  
>  Do anything that you want me to do  
> – –  
> You know I tried to make it on my own  
> That's not the way it was meant to be  
> – –  
> I surrender, I surrender  
> I'm giving up the role of pretender  
> – –  
> You know I'll do what you want me to  
> Don't take away this feeling inside  
> I'm still in love with you_


End file.
